Chances
by Fungi Fulton
Summary: It is the fourth year, Fred is in Love with a girl and asked her if she would go to the Yule Ball with him. She said yes, but then the problems begin. Will she really go with Fred?
1. Not the only one

**Chances**

_Chapter 1-No the only one_

"Come on", a boy with red hair and freckles began."Just go ask her out."

"But what if she hasn't got feelings for me?", his twin asked unsure.

"You will find out when you tell her what you feel", George tried to convince his brother."I'm sure she likes you."

"But what if there is another boy...", Fred started again.

"Ask her and you will know!"

"What about I ask her to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"Do that, Gred."

"I am on my way, Feorge!"

* * *

The Gryffindor common room made you feel that you aren't in a boarding school but at home, especially in winter when the fireplace is used the whole day. Most of the students of Gryffindor sat somewhere near the fire, often doing homework. Fred Weasley made his way to three seats occupied by two boys and a girl.

"Hermione, could I speak with you...alone?", he asked.

"Of course, Fred", she answered and followed Ron's big brother out of the common room.

"Would you like to come to the Yule Ball with me?", the boy asked, crossing his fingers.

Hermione was silent. That was not what she had thought. But then, what had she thought he would ask her?

"Sure", she said after she recovered from the shock.

"At half past seven in front of the Great Hall?"

"Yes", Hermione Granger agreed.

* * *

"Mione, I-I would like t-to ask you if you w-would come t-to the Y-Yule Ball with m-me", Ron stuttered as his friend sat with him again.

"Sorry, but someone already asked me", she answered, which made many boys sighed in anger.

* * *

"'Ermione, I wuld like to asc yu iff yu wuld like to come to the Yule Ball with me", Victor Krum asked on the way to dinner.

"I am sorry, Victor, but someone already asked me", Granger said, entering the Great Hall.

"Why won't you tell me with who you go?", Ron pouted at the Gryffindor table.

"Because it is none of your business!", Hermione yelled annoyed back.

"It is! You are my best friend!"

"And? I do not tell you because you wouldn't like it!"

"Then just say who it is!", Weasley began again.

"NO!", was everything what he got.

"Ron, if Hermione doesn't want to tell you, then you should respect her answer", Fred interrupted.

"Don't say you asked her?"

"Of course not!", Fred lied.

"Then why do you help her?", Ron asked his brother.

"Why shouldn't he?", George stepped in.

"Just piss of, all of you!", the youngest Weasley boy yelled."First Harry, then Hermione and now even my own brothers!"With that he ran to the common room and up to his dorm.


	2. Talking

A/N: Nothing is mine

**Chances **

_Chapter 2-Talking_

The next morning at breakfast an owl lay a letter in front of Fred.

_Fred, _

_meet me at the black Lake after Lunch. We need to talk,_

_HG_

_What could she want,_ he thought. _Maybe she doesn't want to go to the Yule Ball with me any more?_

* * *

"Thanks that you came."

"Always, Hermione", he answered."Is it because of the Yule Ball?"

"Yes", she said, sighing."I don't know how I can cope with what is happening. First Ron stopped speaking with Harry because he somehow managed to get a Triwizard champion. And now your brother won't talk to me as well because I already go with someone to the Ball."  
"I will be here to help you go through it."

"I know that you would say that, Fred, and I really appreciate it. But I have to make a choice now and here."

"You mean between me and Ron?", George's twin brother asked.

"Yes. But it is not easy. I mean, what do I want?", Hermione spoke again."Ron's friendship or to go to the Yule Ball with you?"

"So, you don't go with me, then?"

"I've made my choice."

"Which means that you will go with Ron", Fred stated disappointed.

"I do what my heart tells me."

"I know that you would choose him and not me."

"No", Hermione said after a few moments of silence.

"W-what do you mean?", Fred asked surprised.

"That I chose _you_ and not him."

"Why? I always thought that you like Ron?"

"I do", Granger began to explain."But he is like Harry, always thinking about Quidditch and chess. I want to be with someone who doesn't make me think that I am a boy."

"And I make you feel like a girl?", the boy whispered disbelieving.

"More than Ron", she repeated smiling.

"I love you, Hermione!", Fred suddenly yelled.

"I love you too, Fred", Hermione Granger said before she left."at half past seven, in front of the Great Hall!"

"How could you?", Ron, who had listened to the whole conversation, asked."I thought you were my brother!"

"I am your brother, Ronnie, but as it looks like Hermione loves me and not you", Fred answered, still not believing his luck.

"Then I won't speak to you any more!"

"You can't stop speaking to everyone, little brother", George said as he joined them."Just get over it and let them be who they want to be. Hermione deserves Fred and he deserves her."

"And what have you to say about Harry?"

"It isn't his fault that he has to be a Triwizard champion", Fred answered."You know him, he hate it to have the attention of everyone. So why should he want to be one of the champions?"

"And, he could have refused to do it", Ron said stubborn.

"Don't you know? The rules are that ...", George began to yell.

"...everyone who's name comes out of the goblet of fire has to participate!", Fred finished."And now go and apologize to Harry for your stupid behavior."


	3. Yule Ball

**Chances**

_Chapter 3-Yule Ball_

19:28. 19:29. It seemed like ages for him. Girls and boys were walking passed him, mostly laughing or talking. Ron stood only a few meters away, glancing at him. Finally it was 19:30. Now he couldn't get any more nervous, could he? Did she really choose him? But then she came. The dress she wore made her look more beautiful than ever before.

"Hermione", he greeted her.

"Fred", she said smiling, taking his arm.

As the pair passed Ron, the boy muttered under his breath something about traitor and being the brother of one.

Harry smiled at them. Neville nodded in their direction, talking to Ginny. George grinned while whispering things to Katie. Fred's friend, Lee, had the pleasure to have Evelyn Baker, a 6th year Hufflepuff, who wouldn't stop talking until you put a silencing spell on her, as his partner.

As soon has dinner was finished, people began to dance.

"Can I have the pleasure to have this dance with you?", Fred asked as he bowed in front of Hermione.

"Of course you can", she answered.

Soon enough the pair was practically flying over the dance floor. At a point everyone stopped to watch them. Only a few minutes later the dance stopped. Fred led Hermione out on the Hogwarts grounds.

"A wonderful evening", he said.

"Yes...", Hermione agreed dreamily.

"You know I love you", Fred went on.

"Yes, I know."

Taking a deep breath the Weasley went on his knees, getting a small box out of his robes and opened it. Inside was a ring. It seemed to be a normal ring, but if you would look carefully enough you could see two Lilies holding to each other.

"Would you marry me?", the boy proposed to his new found girlfriend.

"Fred...", she began, but got interrupted.

"Don't even dare finish that sentence", a cold, hurt sounding voice said.

"RONALD WEASLEY!", an angry Ginny roared."HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT THEM! JUST WAIT ' TILL I TELL MUM ABOUT THIS!"

Suddenly Harry, Neville, George and Lee came out, too, and got hold of Ron."Finish this bloody sentence!", Harry yelled."We can't held him back forever!"

"Fred", Hermione started again, but a voice interrupted her, again.

"Could anyone of you explain this instant what is going on?", the silky voice asked.

"P-professor Snape", Ginny stuttered.

"Before I give everyone detention!"

"Fred proposed to Hermione, Ron told her not to finish her sentence if she will marry him or not because he doesn't like it that Hermione is going out with his brother. So Harry, George, Neville and Lee are trying to hold him back so Hermione can finish her sentence", Ginny explained.

* * *

"So, Severus, what was that about/", the headmaster asked.

"Weasley proposed to Granger, but Weasley threated her not to finish the sentence, So Weasley, Potter, Longbottom and Jordan are trying to hold him back", Snape explained.

"Which Weasley is doing what?", Minerva wanted to know.

"Fred proposed, Ronald threated and George is holding", Moody said.

* * *

"So, will you marry me?", Fred asked again.

Ignoring Ron's screams, Hermione answered."Fred, I will marry you."With that he put the ring on her finger and she flew in his arms, kissing him.


	4. Threats

**Chances**

_Chapter 4-Threats_

"HERMIONE, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, AND FRED TOO!! ALONG WITH HARRY, GEORGE, NEVILLE AND LEE!", Ron yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Professors!", Lee shouted."We need help!"

A moment later McGonnagal cast a silence and body bind spell at Ron.  
"That should do for now", she said."I'm informing Molly and Arthur about Ron's attitude."

"FRED WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU ENGAGING HERMIONE!", Mrs. Weasley's voice yelled."SHE HASN'T EVEN HER O.W.L.S DONE! IF YOU DON'T TAKE IT BACK, IM GOING TO DISOWN YOU!"  
A moment later Hermione's howler exploded."HOW COULD YOU SAY YES TO FRED??I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT BETTER OF YOU! AND YOUR MOTHER THINKS THE SAME WAY AS I!"  
The next one was addressed at Lee, George, Harry and Neville."I CAN'T THINK OF AN EXCUSE WHY YOU HAVE STOPPED RON, BOYS. HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOUR 16 YEAR OLD SON ENGAGED A 14 YEAR OLD GIRL WHICH IS THE BEST FRIEND OF HIS YOUNGER BROTHER? AND GEORGE THIS IS NOT THE LAST YOU HEAR FROM ME! HARRY, I WILL YOUR RELATIVES ABOUT THIS! NEVILLE, I THINK YOUR GRANDMOTHER WOULD LIKE TO HEAR ABOUT THIS, AND FOR YOU, LEE, YOUR MOTHER ALREADY KNOWS ABOUT THIS!"

At lunch the next howlers came, again addressing the same students.

"BOY!", Vernon Dursley's voice yelled."I AM GLAD THAT THAT WOMAN SHOWED ME HOW TO USE THIS THINGS! AND WHEN YOU COME BACK THIS SUMMER, I'M SURE I WILL FIND THE RIGHT PUNISHMENT!"

"NEVILLE, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT WHAT THAT WOMAN CALLED MOLLY SAID, I AM PROUD OF YOU THAT YOU STOPPED RON! PEOPLE WHO LOVE EACH OTHER SHOULD GET A CHANCE, EVEN IF THEY ARE AS YOUNG AS FRED AND HERMIONE!"  
"LEE JORDAN! HOW COULD YOU THINK ABOUT STOPPING RONALD? YOU ARE A DISGRACE FOR THE FAMILY!"  
"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! YOU ARE ONLY FOURTEEN AND A BOY YOU DON'T REALLY KNOW ASKED YOU TO MARRY HIM AND YOU SAY YES?? I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT BETTER OF YOU! WHAT MUST HIS MOTHER GO THROUGH? DID YOU EVEN THINK OF THAT?"

"Albus", Minerva said as she entered the headmaster's office."We have to do something about the howlers! Seven in less than a day!"  
"There's nothing we can do, and I'm sure that it will have an end."

Then, at dinner the last howler for the day came.  
"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!", Fred's and George's voice could be heard."HOW DARE YOU TELL MUM ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED! YOU WILL REGRET THAT WHEN THE TIME COMES!"  
"IF YOU WANT IT LIKE THAT", Hermione went on."THEN I QUIT MY FRIENDSHIP WITH YOU!"  
"AND I'M GOING TO DO THE SAME", Harry yelled."YOU KNOW HOW STRICT MY UNCLE IS, SO WHY DID YOU BRING ME IN TROUBLE _AGAIN_? FIRST YEAR YOU BELIEVED THAT SNAPE WAS AFTER THE PHILOSOPHER STONE, SO WE WENT AFTER IT! WHAT DID I GET IN? TROUBLE! SECOND YEAR IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU THAT I WENT DOWN TO THE CHAMBER! THIRD YEAR IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID RAT AND NOW YOU WON'T EVEN BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY I DIDN'T WANT TO BE A CHAMPION OF THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! ALL I GET FROM YOU IS TROUBLE!! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO THE HAT AND GET SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN!"


	5. Revenge

**Chances**

_Chapter 5-Revenge_

A few days had passed since the howler incident. Everyone except Fred, Hermione, George, Harry and Lee had forgotten about it. And they were planing on revenge...

"What about sticking his head...", Lee started.  
"He would scream and then we would have at least one teacher as witness", Hermione interrupted him.  
"Then what about using some of our sweets?", Fred suggested.  
"Everyone would know that it was us", Harry pointed out.  
"I know!", George exclaimed."We tell Peeves that he shall..."  
"You're a genius!", Lee shouted.  
"I know, I know", the Weasley said grinning."You don't have to tell me."  
"And I would say we let him to it before a Potion lesson", Harry added."Snape will freak out. So, what about Wednesday? There he has Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic and Divination."

* * *

Ronald hated Wednesday. It was the only day where he had all of his least favourite lessons. His friends were nowhere to be seen. So he began to walk down to the dungeons alone. Suddenly something that felt like a water bomb git his head. Just that it wasn't water but yogurt.

"Peeves!", the boy shouted as a second bomb hit him. Then a third. The ghost giggled. In his hands was a bag. A large bag. After the 7th bomb Peeves stopped throwing bombs and floated away. Ron cursed and began to run as he noticed that he was already late.

"...the Draught of Living Death is", Snape said to the class as Ron stormed in."Weasley! Since when do you not knock? And you are 10 minutes late! Why, may I ask, are you covered in yogurt?"

"Peeves got me, Professor", the boy answered.

"And threw yogurt bombs at you?"

"Yes."

"Detention tonight."

* * *

"Have you seen Ron?", Harry asked, chuckling.

"What did Peeves do this morning?", Lee asked, joining the others.

"Ever heard of yogurt bombs?", Hermione wanted to know, smiling.

"And after Potions?", Fred asked, beginning to laugh.

"Paint bombs", Harry laughed."You should have seen him. All over in green, silver, yellow and blue! And on top of that he got two Detentions, at the same time!"

"I wonder what our friend has planned for this afternoon."

* * *

"PEEVES!", Ron shouted while running."PISS OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"In your sweet dreams!", the ghost chuckled, throwing ink bottles.

"I'm going to report you to Dumbledore!"

"As if I would care what you dream!"

* * *

"Detention, Weasley", Binns said.

"But I already have two!", Ron complained.

"Your problem."

* * *

"I think Ron got enough, don't you?", Fred asked.

"Yes, four Detentions at the same time should be enough?", Harry said.

"I am sure it is", Hermione answered, leaning over to Fred to kiss him.


End file.
